The Kiss
by BadobsessioN
Summary: Song Fic based around The Kiss by Karmina. Please Read. One-Shot.


A/N: I thought this song suited Dasey so i decided to write a song fic to it. This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. I know its probably not very good but please no flames

SONG: The Kiss - Karmina

* * *

_**I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong **_

We can't be together. We don't belong. It's wrong. These are the thoughts that run through my mind everyday I'm with him. I can picture it in my mind. Losing all our friends and our parents disowning us.

**  
**_**We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt  
**_

When I started to have feelings for him, I did everything I could to get rid of them. Dating other boys, writing down all his flaws but this just made me like him even more. I wrote a pro con list but for every con, there was two pros. He was complete and utter perfection in my eyes.

**  
**_**But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for **_

I remember the first time we kissed. We were meant to be shopping for Mum and Georges christmas presents but being his usual self he had to chat up every girl he saw. All blonde bimbos. We had been at the mall for what felt like ten minutes and he already had 5 phone numbers and two dates lined up for the weekend.

_**But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS **_

After what felt like hours we were on the way home. I refused to talk to him. The whole way home he asked me what was wrong. I wasn't going to give in like normal. I wasn't going to let him win. Finally we got home. Just as I was opening the front door he blocked it with his arm. He said he wasn't letting me go in until I told him what my problem was. You, I said, my problem is you. He didn't know what he had done and I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him I was angry that he was flirting with girls in front of me? Rubbing my face in the fact that I could never have him? Instead I just started yelling at him. Calling him arrogant and cocky. Then he did the unexpected. He kissed me. Straight on the lips. He said he needed a way to shut me up. I told him this was very effective and he told me he might have to use it more often, winked and went inside.

My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down

Two days after our first kiss he asked me to be his girlfriend. I happily accepted. We both agreed to keep it quite for a while. See how things turned out. But now, 6 months on it's getting harder to keep our relationship a secret. I wanted to be with him all the time. I wanted everyone to know I love him. But I had to keep those things for the times when it was just us to together.

_**  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away  
**_

We were scared of telling our friends but even more scared of telling Mum and George. We heard them talking once. Joking about what would happen if we got together. George laughed and said he already had the military school brochure in his draw. Then mum told him she didn't think they had anything to worry about. We hated each other and it didn't look like that would change anytime soon.

_**  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for **_

Every time we kissed I knew it was forever. I had never felt this way about anyone. When he kissed me all my worries washed away.

_**  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS  
**_

Every time we kissed it gave me a few moments of sanity and peace without racking my brain for possibilities of what could happen when we found out. He told me not to worry so much. As long as were careful no one will find out. But it was getting harder and harder to hide.

_**  
Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again **_

My favourite play was Romeo and Juliet. I could relate to it. It was also about star-crossed lovers. He knew how much I loved it. On our one year anniversary he gave me a promise ring. He told me he would be with me forever, and then kissed me. After I pulled away he said five words. Give me my sin again. And my heart melted.

_**  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS**_

I know one day people are going to find out. It's inevitable. But I don't care anymore. All the lying, sneaking around and the consequences would have been worth it. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. We agreed we would tell them on my 18th birthday. Then they couldn't stop us. They might disapprove but it didn't matter. I had him, Derek Venturi and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Please, Please Reveiw. :)


End file.
